


The Crucible

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi gets a crash course in Murphy's Law and pays for it.All characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney.  All others are mine.  I make no money off this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

“Bring forth the accused.”

In the Jedi High Council chamber Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, sans lightsaber, was pushed forward, head bow and eyes closed. It was as if his worst fears had come true, and his future as a Jedi was all but destroyed because of his actions. Hands on his shoulders forced him to his knees. _This is it,_ the words wound through his numb mind.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Jedi Master Mace Windu started. “You have been charged with aiding and abetting with Boe Laabon’s death. How do you plead?”

It wasn’t lost on Obi-Wan that Master Windu never mentioned his place within the Jedi. He also knew that if he didn’t plead guilty, then the Masters before him could easily overcome any barrier he could set up, and find out the truth. Those actions by the councilors were not to be gentle, but would put him in excruciating pain. “Guilty,” he whispered with his head bowed. At least he was smart enough to explain everything of what he saw and experienced when he was formally questioned.

Bruck Chun was flippant the entire time, apparently believing that the truncated council would never go as far as to break the barriers he set up to find out the truth. Only after the process began did he realize his grave mistake. Obi-Wan was not allowed to leave while the Masters easily stripped away Bruck’s shields and delved into his mind. The seeking was nothing compared to what happened after that. Bruck’s cries lowered to a whimper as he clutched at his head. The now former Padawan’s braid was cut off, a physical sign of him being cut off from accessing the Force, then led away.

Thinking that it could help his chances, Obi-Wan lowered every shield he had and bared his soul. “Yes, I was there. Padawan…Bruck Chun told me it was an accident. I tried to catch him, but wasn’t fast, or strong enough.”

“And you believed him?”

“Master Windu, I may have had problems with him when we were initiates, but for this particular mission I had no reason not to believe him. After the…I never questioned him. He said, and acted as if it was an accident, and I accepted it at face value.”

In the deafening silence Obi-Wan felt Master Windu’s presence within his mind. _Please._ The thought was brushed off to the side as if it were nothing as the master went deeper, searching for the memories in question. For a moment he couldn’t help but remember the test where he was blocked from any access to the Force. It morphed into seeing and hearing Bruck’s reactions. For him, the silence was a test on how to work without having any access, while the other was permanent. Those few days, though for Obi-Wan was the hardest ever. The echoing silence was a frightening experience.

The minutes felt like they were dragged out until finally Windu pulled out of Obi-Wan’s mind and straightened in his chair. “Rise Kenobi,” the Jedi Master ordered, augmenting his voice with the Force.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but get to his feet, but he also continued to look down. Eventually he looked up, the six Masters were looking at each other. It was obvious they were discussing what was found. He cast his gaze down again. Not wanting to even show a glimmer of stubborn arrogance, the same arrogance Bruck hid behind ever since they were initiates.

Master Windu turned his full attention back to Obi-Wan while clearing his throat. “It is the will of the High Council that you will be placed on probation for one standard year. You are not….”

Obi-Wan’s hearing washed out. All he could hear was his beating heart and his own breathing. His vision tunneled and then everything glazed over. _Probation_ _…I’m on probation…I’m still a Jedi…._

A hand on his shoulder turned him around and he felt himself being led out of the chambers. The door closed behind them and Obi-Wan felt lightheaded and he wobbled on his feet for a step, then his legs gave way. “Obi-Wan,” he heard his master’s voice as if from a great distance and then arms around him.

After blinking his eyes several times, his sight finally cleared. Obi-Wan found himself on the floor. Tahl knelt next to him and grasped his wrist in such a way that she felt his pulse. “It’s stronger,” she said as she across him and towards the lifts.

It was at that moment Obi-Wan realized what happened. His face flushed in mortification as he tried to sit up. “Not yet,” Qui-Gon’s voice came from the other side. “Are you all right?” his Master asked as Obi-Wan now leaned forward while shaking his head.

“I…I think so.”

Hands helped him to his feet. For a moment he wavered once again. Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan stood still until the light headedness finally went away. Without thinking his hand came up and he fingered the growing braid that still hung from behind his ear. It was only at this point did he realize that, along with the guards, Tahl and Qui-Gon were the only ones in the anti-chamber.

“The Savoians were already in the council chamber…,” Tahl’s voice trailed off. “They won’t know about this, but the Council does.”

“Figures,” Obi-Wan muttered as they finally moved towards the lifts.

//We will talk later,// Qui-Gon’s voice echoed in his mind through the training bond.

Obi-Wan jumped at the sudden communication. It was a relief to know that the training bond was still in place. Reaching out he felt the barriers that Qui-Gon set up. Even from where he stood he could tell that the mental walls were so thick and high that he would never be able to reach the older Jedi.

Because of the nature of the guilty parties, the Judiciary had accepted that the Jedi would take care of this particular trial. The trial and punishment could easily have been made in the courts buildings, but it wasn’t. Everyone knew that if it had been there it would have been a madhouse with the media everywhere. Jedi were supposed to be the pinnacle of law and order. It would do no good if the public found out that they had the same issues that the rest of society had to deal with. Thankfully with it being in the Temple everything was controlled. Raising his hood to cover his head, Obi-Wan cowled himself so that no one could see his face as the three Jedi entered the lift.

Eventually the doors opened and they stepped out and into the residential halls. When Obi-Wan had first become a Padawan, he moved from the room he was granted as a senior initiate to moving in with his master. As they neared their joint apartment Obi-Wan paused, not really sure if he was welcome anymore, or if he should go back to the apartment he used before his padawanship. Technically that one was still reserved for him until he decided otherwise. Giving the two a nod, Tahl continued on in the direction of her own rooms.

Qui-Gon palmed the door open and stepped inside. When Obi-Wan didn’t follow him, he turned and frowned. “You are always welcome here.”

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan crossed the thresh hold and stepped inside the apartment. Once clear of the door, it closed automatically. With a sigh he pulled his cloak off and dumped it onto the closest piece of furniture. His hand strayed towards the place where his lightsaber normally hung, one he recently built after loosing his first one. Finding nothing he pulled away. At the beginning of the trial he was forced to relinquish it. No telling when, or even if, he would ever be granted it again.

“Sit,” Qui-Gon indicated one of the chairs.

At first Obi-Wan didn’t complied, but eventually he sat down. Qui-Gon sat down across from him. For a time Obi-Wan looked at his hands. “I know I should be grateful, but I still feel terrible about what happened.”

“With Bruck’s sentencing?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sniffed, “And what happened to Laboon. I tried to catch him, but I just couldn’t.” His shoulders slumped in defeat. Throughout the trial he had managed to remain stalwart, but now behind closed doors his despondency took over.

“Padawan.”

Obi-Wan’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “I don’t deserve the title.”

“Until I hear otherwise, you are still my Padawan.” Qui-Gon hesitated, “and I also know you didn’t hear your probation conditions.”

Obi-Wan shook his head while rubbing his hands together. “All I remember hearing was that I would be placed on probation.”

Qui-Gon glanced around the minimally decorated apartment before turning back to his young charge. For a Jedi so immersed in the Living Force their living quarters a strange place “Like I mentioned, you are still my Padawan. Do not forget that.” He then reached over for a datafile reader and glanced over what was on the screen. “And it looks like Savioans have agreed to the conditions the Council set out. For the next six months you will be confined to the apartment. You will be allowed to attend your classes and other training sessions, but only accompanied by another master if I am not here.” For a moment he paused, “The following three months your restrictions within the Temple will be relaxed, but you will not be allowed to leave the grounds unless on order from the Council. And the last three months all restrictions will be removed and you will be allowed to come with me, but you cannot become involved in whatever I am required to complete.”

“And my lightsaber?”

Qui-Gon skimmed through the rest of the text. “You will most likely receive it back the last three months when you are traveling with me.”

“So I am dead weight for a year,” Obi-Wan muttered.

Instead of answering the comment, Qui-Gon continued, “You were wise to open your mind up to the councilors. If you had not, your punishment would have been much worse.”

“I know.” With a frown he got to his feet and looked around the room before heading towards his sleeping chamber. This was the beginning of his new normal, which he didn’t like at all.

“Obi-Wan.”

He stopped then looked over his shoulder.

“Meditations will be at the 6th hour.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Qui-Gon’s words were good or not. It was already difficult to follow through with the habits they had created over the last four years.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

It was over four months into what Obi-Wan considered as his forced exile, and he was bored out of his mind. There was only so much he could do within the apartment, and the entertainment on the holovid was the same mindless drivel. There was a reason why it was called the idiot box. Each day it got harder and harder for him to keep up with his studies and training. When Qui-Gon was present was one thing, but when his master was out on a mission from the council was something entirely different.

Getting up from laying on the couch, he wandered into the small kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Most of the staples were about exhausted, leaving Obi-Wan with the prospect of eating in the refectory, which something he was not looking forward to doing. On the top shelf was a bottle of Corellian bourbon that was mostly full. It reminded him of the time of his sixteenth life day. He and Qui-Gon had gone out to a local bar and he was allowed to order any alcoholic drink he wanted. All he remembered was him coughing and the drink burning. How could liquid burn if it wasn ’t heated, he wondered.

More out of curiosity, Obi-Wan reached up and pulled the bottle from the cabinet. For a time he looked at the amber liquid within the bottle. Opening it, he poured a little bit into a small glass. Taking a deep breath he downed it and began coughing from the burn while his head swam. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth.  “Ugh…,” he muttered as he closed the bottle and put it back. Why would people want to drink something like that?

After washing out the glass, and putting it in the sink, he went back into the living area. Without a window the place felt like a prison. On one wall was a large screen. At this time it gave the image of what was outside the Temple. It wasn ’t the same, though. Up until the first six months were over, he was trapped here.

Pulling out his sketch book he tried to at least try and improve his skills. No matter how hard he tried, though, he felt that he wasn ’t improving. The last time he had been in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon was present. From several of the padawans he felt pity. From others, he could feel that they thought he deserved the punishment. In a way the whole thing saddened him.

The sound of the door chime brought him out of his musing. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to the chrono on the wall and realized that she was early. Rising to his feet, he left the living area and went over to the door to let his visitor in. It was Siri. He could sense her signature easy enough. Her abilities weren ’t quite as defined as his, but she was also younger by two years. At this time he was helping her with some of the more difficult subjects, subjects he found easy to master. She was also here because her own master, Adi Gallia was on a mission with Qui-Gon.

“You left early,” was all she said when he opened the door. Human females had a different haircut than their male counterpoint. Hers was short, but not like his. Her padawan braid looked to be made of just her hair. Master Gallia, because of her Tholothian headdress didn’t have any hair to integrate into hers. If she did have any hair, it was hidden under that same headdress. That question was something he never asked, and Siri never offered the information.

Instead of answering her, he backed away and let the younger padawan into the apartment. Qui-Gon had been offworld for several days now. Obi-Wan had never bothered to even read up on what he was doing, there just didn ’t seem to be any need. Why should he since he wasn’t going to be there? “I know,” he answered as he closed the door once she was inside.

Instead of going to the couch in the lounge, she went into the kitchen and put her bag on the small table. They had both found it more convenient to study here than the common room.

Obi-Wan sat down opposite of Siri and watched as she opened her bag and removed her homework.  “Ever since…it happened, it just doesn’t seem that worth it to stick remain for the full training sessions.” He paused then got up and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of clear liquid. Siri was way too young for any alcoholic drink, so he stuck with water.

“Do you think you’re being punished unfairly?”

Obi-Wan shrugged.  “I didn’t do anything wrong. I tried to save his life.”

Siri looked at the datafile reader and the memory cards that held her study material spread out before her. She blinked,  “You know, Master Adi never told me what happened.”

“I don’t remember seeing her at the…there.” Obi-Wan gave her a long look then shifted his gaze to the lounge. He debated with himself just how much he should tell her. It wasn’t as if the news was suppressed. Even though the trial took place here, the Jedi made sure it remained low key, which he was relieved. Hopefully the whole fiasco would be forgotten in a year. “All right,” Obi-Wan agreed as he rose to his feet and wandered into the lounge.

He sat on the couch with a sigh, then leaned his head back against the top of the cushion.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Siri’s voice came from nearby.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked over to her. She stood close, but not too close, with an uncertain look on her face.  “It’s all right,” he muttered as he straightened and then leaned forward so he could give her at least more room on the couch. “What I’m surprised is how fast everything went.” He gave her a sidelong glance. “The Judiciary, as you know is extremely slow. It was less than 18 months when I was put on probation and Bruck was officially punished for his actions.”

“But,” Siri leaned her head against his shoulder, “I’m not all that surprised at what happened to Bruck. Wasn’t he in your clan?”

Obi-Wan shook his head.  “Thankfully no. It felt as if he was always out to discredit me at any chance he could get.” Reaching up, he ran a hand through his short hair. For a moment his stomach roiled and he felt as if he were going to get sick. Closing his eyes he focused on controlling his breathing, trying to bring calm back into his mind.

 

_**Four Months Earlier:** _

“ _Come Padawan,”_ Qui-Gon ’s muffled voice came from the other side of the closed door. Obi-Wan turned to look at the door before going back to his preparations. He reached for one of his tunics and stuffed it into his traveling bag. The good thing about the clothing Jedi wore was that it could be wadded up, but still be wearable. The soft material was also sturdy at the same time. It had to be since that was pretty much the only thing they wore.

“ _If you stay in there any longer, we will be late.”_ This time the voice had a bit of an edge to it compared to the earlier comment.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan finally answered. “I’m about finished.” He looked around the room one last time while mentally checking off what he already packed. He knew he should have done this last night, but he had been too busy messing around with his friends. When he felt he was finished he closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder then emerged from the room.

In the middle of the larger room stood Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was tall and solid built with shoulder length hair he had pulled back into a loose ponytail. About six months earlier not only was he injured, but infected by some unknown virus out in the Ter System. The Jedi healers were still baffled about what it was. This would be their first mission out in the field since that time.

“And it’s about time,” Qui-Gon shook his head. “I’m surprised, or better yet amazed that you can find anything in there.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, but let a smile creep across his face.  “It’s all organized. I know where everything is…mostly.”

Qui-Gon ’s eyebrows wet up while he let out a bit of a laugh. “It’s no organizational system I’ve ever seen before.”

Obi-Wan shrugged then grinned as he watched the older Jedi cross the room towards the door. He soon fell into step with him once they were out and in the corridors. Now being sixteen standard he had almost finished with his growth and it was much easier to keep up with his Master. Hopefully that would end sooner rather than later. He was getting tired of having to get new leggings ever couple of months. Pausing in his steps he moved to the side and let Qui-Gon be slightly ahead of him out of respect for his position.

In his years leading up to being picked as a Padawan he heard there was several different ways Masters treated their apprentices. For some it was a formal relationship while others took on a more parental role. From what he was able to see, Qui-Gon was of the second.

“Did you make sure to pack everything, Padawan?”

“Yes, Master.”

They eventually stopped outside the lifts that would take them to the hanger levels. As soon as one set of doors opened, they let the occupants exit and then stepped inside the narrow chamber.  “Why didn’t the Council notify us about this?” Obi-Wan asked once the doors were closed.

Qui-Gon turned and frowned.  “Padawan, you weren’t there when I received the message. The Council has asked us to be in a supporting role for another Master.”

Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to take a step back.  “Sorry,” he muttered, but continued a little bit louder, “I’ve never done this before.”

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the closed doors and folded his arms.  “You don’t sound particularly enthused about the mission, Obi-Wan. You haven’t even asked about what it entails.”

Obi-Wan felt as if he were caught. Qui-Gon was right in his comment. It was only after his classes did he find out about the mission. There was no time for any training.  “It’s not that, about being enthusiastic. It’s just that I don’t ever remember us being backup for someone else. Are we even going to be doing anything other than sitting around?”

“Then it should give you plenty of time to continue with your studies.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He knew he stepped right into that.

“All this reminds me,” Qui-Gon continued, “Did you remember to bring everything?”

Obi-Wan shifted his bag.  “Yes, it’s all inside. At least I can get some reading done on the way.”

Qui-Gon smiled at his young charge ’s ready compliance. “Good. And make sure you read up on where were going.”

“I still don’t understand why we are the secondary team,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“Be mindful of your feelings, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan scowled at the mild reprimand before letting it drop.  “I know,” he shrugged.

Qui-Gon turned to look at Obi-Wan. He reached out a hand and placed it on him.  “There is always a reason for everything. Do not be worried about what this looks like. Remember, when you are a knight, many times you will not be alone. You will either have your own padawan with you, if you so choose to take one, or be backup for someone else, or be teamed with another knight.” He squeezed obi-Wan’s shoulder, “If it helps, you are worthy of your status as a padawan in my eyes.”

The young Jedi in training ducked his head in embarrassment,  “Even after everything wrong I’ve done?”

Qui-Gon sighed.  “Obi-Wan, do not worry about your previous actions. It is impossible to be perfect. Do not beat yourself up for not attaining what you perceive as perfection. No one asks for that, not even the Masters on the High Council. You need to strive to be the very bet you can be at this stage in your life as a Jedi, not what you think of as perfect.”

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the lift stopped and the doors opened revealing the hanger stretched out before them. Most, if not all of the ships before them had the color red somewhere on the fuselage. That particular color informed everyone around that the ship and its occupants were members of the Judiciary.

The transport they were looking for was nestled in the midst of it. It was closer to the massive doors than the lifts. Technicians were swarming all over it, making sure the last of the preflight checks were complete, and it was ready for flight. In the middle of all the activity two Jedi came down the ramp to meet them. Obi-Wan swallowed hard at the sight of the white-hair padawan.  _ Bruck _ _ …. _

“Master Tualin,” Qui-Gon bowed his head in respect to the Jedi before them.

“Master Jinn, I thank you for responding to our request on such short notice,” the reddish Twi’lek answered with his own bow, his twin tails draped over his shoulders so they wouldn’t get in the way. Compared to most that were native to Ryloth, Master Tualin didn’t have a Ryl accent. The Twi’lek glanced over to Obi-Wan. “I see my padawan doesn’t need an introduction.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. He tried hard to keep an open mind. Maybe he had changed since they were initiates. He only hoped that it were true.  “No…Master,” Obi-Wan kept his voice soft.

With the introductions that didn ’t take as long as expected, the four Jedi entered into the transport. Once they were in hyperspace, Obi-Wan removed his restraints and stretched. Bruck was already up and sifting through his own travel bag. So far nothing happened between them, and Obi-Wan hoped that it would remain that way. Realizing he was just standing there, and doing nothing, he went for his own bag and and found his datareader. It would take about six hours to reach Rama. At least he could read up on the world and the lifeforms indigenous to the planet.

Obi-Wan settled back into his seat and activated the reader. The images that appeared surprised him for a moment, though he knew he should be. The galaxy was full of interesting, and different life forms. The Temple, not including any of the orphanages, was a microcosm of the Republic. People from all different races could, and was seen walking the halls either on their way to the library, or to something as mundane as getting something to eat at the refectory. The dominant life form on Rama was felinoid in nature.  _ Interesting. _ The file also showed the reason why they were traveling there in the first place. They were to participate in the yearly anniversary of the founding of their capital of Savio.

Similar to Kashyyk, the temperate regions of the planet were covered with forests with massive trees. Those same trees were so tall that anyone who had any type of wealth lived in the canopy, while the ground was considered an area that only the poorest eked out a meager living. When there wasn ’t else to study, Obi-Wan reached for his traveling bag and rummaged around for his datastick that held his studies. He had told Qui-Gon the truth that he’d have more than enough time to study at least one lesson. Even though Padawans were allowed to accompany their masters on missions, they still needed to work on their lessons. In fact, they were required to keep up even when they were not in class. It didn’t matter if they were involved in a mission with their master. It was a way to teach the next generation that schooling was just as important as completing the mission.

As soon as they reached Rama they were greeted by a group of felinoids all wearing colorful robes. They stood at a safe distance until the ship was powered down. As the Jedi approached a felinoid stepped forward and bowed his head,  “Weelcoome Jeedi. I am Boe Laabon. The Prime Minnisster is expecting you.”

Both Qui-Gon and Tualin bowed their heads in respect before following their guide into the city. For a moment Obi-Wan stood there, not entirely sure what to do before moving quickly to catch up with the two master Jedi. Not think, he glanced over to see where Bruck was. He was following but at a slower pace.

Paying no heed to it, Obi-Wan turned his attention back towards making sure he would not get lost in the forest. Being in the canopy, there were bridges that stretched from one platform to another, and many of those same platforms held buildings. They were eventually brought to one that was elaborately decorated. It also stretched up several levels. The flowing lines recalled the treetops they were in. Inside, the walls held draperies that were attached to both the ceiling and floors, creating solid barriers between the different rooms. Obi-Wan waited at a respectful distance with Qui-Gon as Master Tualin with Bruck standing net to him were discussing the upcoming plans for the celebration.

Eventually the discussion ended and they were dismissed from what turned out to be the Prime Minister ’s residence. From what he heard, everything looked to be straightforward. Their main duty was to be the Jedi representatives. It was unusual, but not unheard of to have four Jedi present from the celebration.

“There will be a celebration for the younger members of society,” the Twi’lek master stated for Obi-Wan’s benefit. “The Prime Minister was pleased that two Jedi will be able to attend both celebrations.”

//What is he talking about, Master?// Obi-Wan sent through the training bond he had with Qui-Gon. He looked from his Master to the Twi ’lek and back. At that moment he realized that he had just shown how he had not been paying close enough attention. But at that time it was nigh impossible to hear what was being discussed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan glanced back to Qui-Gon, not entirely sure what the older Jedi meant. The look on his face was one of confusion.  “I’m sorry for asking,” Obi-Wan tried to qualify his earlier statement. “I should have been paying closer attention to what the Prime Minister and Master Tualin were discussing.”

“His name is M’Layan, and you will address him properly,” Tualin said from behind him.

Obi-Wan cringed before turning around.  “I am sorry Master Tualin. I will do better next time.”

“Good,” the Twi’lek nodded. “With Master Jinn’s permission,” Tualin glanced over to Qui-Gon before continuing, “You will be required to attend the youth celebration along with Padawan Chun.”

“You have my permission,” Qui-Gon answered with a smile.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked around. The celebration hadn ’t been exactly what he expected, but then again, he had no idea how this particular culture did anything. It didn’t help that he never studied about the Savoians beforehand. He mentally shrugged as the people that did the cleaning arrived and began first picking up and then sweeping the remnants of the celebration. The one thing he did know was that they were sloppy and left trash everywhere.

Eventually he turned back to Bruck. He had to admit it felt weird that they were together on a mission from the High Council. Of all things, he never expected this. This was the first time to be out in the Galaxy with his tormentor from their initiate stage and they were not fighting. Maybe Bruck had changed.

A senator along with Boa Labon appeared from the other side of the tree. Not knowing what was happening, Obi-Wan watched as the felinoid spoke with Bruck and then they went off in another direction. For a moment he stood there, confused. Forcing himself back, he took quick steps to catch up with the two.

Pushing his confusion off to the side, the three walked through the bridges in the tree canopy. Seeing the leaves both above and below made him look in wonder at the life all around him. Even though he wasn’t that strong in the Living Force, Obi-Wan found it surrounding him and filling him with the vibrant life.  The bridges that spanned across the trees were solid and had well supported handrails that were over waist high. Most of the sounds besides their footsteps came from the wind blowing through the branches and leaves. Wafting across the breeze was the sound of music coming from inside some of the houses.

Savio had been around for almost a thousand years. The trees had actually grown in and around some of the oldest structures, making it look like the buildings were designed that way. Those were now part of a growing museum district, and the insides were meticulously restored to what they looked like when they were first built, or at least what the Savions had assumed what it looked like. For a moment Obi-Wan thought about exploring the area, but pulled back. He had a job to do.  _ I _ _ ’m not here for my own amusement. _ Eventually he pushed everything to the back of his mind while trying to focus in on what was around him. At least that was easy, or at least easi _ er _ . If there was one thing good about being more attuned to the Unifying Force was that he wasn ’t overwhelmed in places like this.

He took another step and paused. There was something out there, but he wasn ’t entirely sure. 

“Bruck?” Just as he called for the other Padawan a deep rumbling could be heard from down below. At first Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what was happening. Turning to look at the two felinoids. It took him a moment to realize that their hair was standing up on end and their ears were flat against their head.

The senator scampered towards towards the inside of the platform and then leaped to another, his colorful robes fluttering around him, but Labon remained.  “Hurrry…we mussst hurrry,” he hissed.

“What’s happening?” The tree swayed making everyone stagger as if drunk.

“Grrround movement,” Boe growled, then hissed.

The upbeat and calm atmosphere from earlier was now replaced with fear. Yowls and cries echoed through the forest. In scrambling towards the tree Bruck pushed past the aide. Obi-Wan glanced towards the two as the white-hair Padawan reached out to make sure that the aide wasn ’t going to lose his balance. His action had a negative impact and the feline lost his balance leaning dangerously close to the edge.

Their movements weakened the artificial structure even more, in that while trying to regain his balance, the aide broke off the already weakened railing. His claws, which had been trimmed down that they were of no real use, only scraped across the wood. With a panicked look in his eyes, he tipped over the edge, arms pinwheeling, while he let out a loud yowl.

“No,” Obi-Wan cried out as he reached over and tried to catch the aide, but the felinoid was falling too fast for him to reach him through the Force. “No…,” his eyes widened and then they squeezed shut. Just as he was about to move again, another rumble came and the trees started swaying again. It was almost as intense as the previous one. Through the Force he felt the pain of the trees as they creaked and groaned. Most of the buildings remained in place, but had various levels of damage. The oldest buildings looked relatively unscathed, while the newest structures weren’t so lucky. The most affluent members of society were hit the hardest, for they showed off their wealth by building structures that were not very sturdy, and could easily be replaced.

//Obi-Wan?// Qui-Gon ’s voice sounded very concerned. //Are you all right?//

//He ’s gone….//

//Who? Padawan Chun?//

//No, Master. It was Boe Labon. During the quake he lost his balance and fell off the platform.//

//Stay where you are. I will reach you as soon as I can.//

Obi-Wan nodded, absently forgetting that Qui-Gon couldn ’t ‘see’ him. He turned to look at Bruck. The other Padawan looked to be out of it until he nodded and mumbled something. 

Before he could move towards the tree he first heard and then felt rumbles of another quake.  _ Aftershock, _ Obi-Wan realized as he scrambled back to the relative safety of the tree. At the same time yowls and cries started back up again.  “Master Qui-Gon is coming as soon as he can,” he said. 

Bruck shrugged, mumbling what suspiciously sounded like  “whatever” and then leaned against the tree. Obi-Wan had no idea what was going on in the Padawan’s mind. Either he was hiding his fear, or he just didn’t care.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice came from behind him.

Nodding to Bruck, Obi-Wan eased himself around the center part of the tree. At this point there was no telling just how secure or stable the deck was. He took another step and the wood cracked beneath his weight.  _ Oh dear. _ Using the Force, he sprang several paces beyond the obviously broken plank and almost skidded to the edge and the broken railing. Something grabbed him and pulled him back to the center.

Obi-Wan ’s heart pounded as he tried to calm his breathing. “Thanks,” he muttered.  _ Don _ _ ’t do that again. _

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon called out again. “Are you all right?”

Not trusting his voice, he reached for their training bond, //I will be …. I’m not entirely sure how stable this platform is. One of the planks broke under my weight.//

Obi-Wan leaned against the tree to catch his breath, then continued to move. Soon he had made it half way around the large tree. Qui-Gon was standing on another platform that looked a little more stable. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn ’t. At this point Obi-Wan didn’t even want to consider if it gave way. 

_Boa yowled and his arms pinwheeled as he tried to regain his balance then tipped over the edge._

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called again.

“Sorry Master,” it came out close to a mumble. He raised his voice, “Sorry about that.”

Instead of nodding, Qui-Gon cupped his hands around his mouth,  “Where is Bruck?”

Obi-Wan turned around to see if Bruck had followed him or not. A hand appeared on the edge of the tree and then an arm. Eventually Bruck had worked his way around.  “He’s here.”

“Good. Master Tualin and I want the two of you in a safer place.”

Obi-Wan turned back to Bruck. The white-hair Padawan answered with a growl.  “I heard, you don’t need to repeat.” He brushed past Obi-Wan. It practically forced him away from the tree and nearer to the weakened boards. There was a crack and then a groan.  _ Not good _ _ …not good. _

“Stay where you are,” Qui-Gon paused before taking a step forward onto one of the few remaining bridges. Like the platforms, there was no way to tell just how stable it was. He took another step and began slowly working his way across as another aftershock shook the trees. Realizing what was happening, Qui-Gon made a hasty retreat back to the platform he was on. The weakened bridge began rocking back and forth until it finally gave way and dropped all the way to the ground almost a thousand feet below.

//You ’re going to have to use your grappling hook, Padawan.//

Instead of nodding, Obi-Wan pulled out his his hook from his belt then looked to Bruck.  “Do you have the new one?”

Bruck shrugged.

“I’m asking because it works different from the old one.”

Bruck ’s look changed to a glare, one that Obi-Wan was very familiar with when they were both initiates. Instead of answering, he raised his hands in supplication, then shook his head.  _ Whatever. _ Not wanting to deal with him any more than he had to, Obi-Wan took a tentative step towards the edge of the platform and then began whirling the hook around, letting it gain momentum. With a jerk, he let go and used the Force to guide the end to what looked like a strong limb several meters above Qui-Gon ’s position. He pulled it, testing it’s grip then wrapped the cord around his hands and arms and took a step back. With several large steps he swung across the chasm and landed almost in Qui-Gon’s arms.

With another tug from the Force, he retrieved the hook and then backed away as Bruck came swinging over.

“Come, Padawans,” Qui-Gon indicated the direction they needed to go with an incline of his head. The large Jedi Master eased his way across the platform to so they were soon standing near the tree trunk.

_Crack!_

As one, the three Jedi turned back to where they had been only to see the platform that Obi-Wan and Bruck had been on was now hanging drunkenly from one side of the tree. Another loud crack and it finally gave way and fell to the forest floor in pieces.

_ That could have been me. _ Obi-Wan felt numb. The only thing that made him feel any better was that they were just inside the museum district. The area had taken minimal, if any damage, which wasn ’t all that surprising.

It took some time before they reached one of the original buildings. Stepping inside the Master Jedi turned and looked at Bruck and then Obi-Wan.  “What happened?”

Obi-Wan felt a flicker coming from Bruck and then nothing. He frowned then turned back to Qui-Gon.  “Bru—Padawan Chun was in front of me when the quake started.”

“I reached out to catch the aide, but he fell,” Bruck finished.

//Is that what really happened?// Qui-Gon ’s voice echoed softly in Obi-Wan’s mind. //Don’t answer that yet. We need to take care of the natives first.//

Qui-Gon turned towards the door what Tualin entered.

The Twi ’Lek immediately went towards Bruck, and looked him over. “Are you all right, Padawan?”

“Yes, Master,” Bruck nodded.

“Master Tualin,” Qui-Gon began, “We need to contact the Reconciliation Council and inform them that Rama will need its services.”

“I already have. They should be on their way by now.” Tualin looked around for a moment then threw out his arms as the tree started groaning and swaying back and forth. It wasn’t as powerful as the first one, but it was close. “How many now,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan assumed he wasn ’t wanting an answer. Closing his eyes, he could feel the strain the trees and the panicked Savions through the Force. If anything he wanted to help them all, but he wasn’t sure what he could do.

//We wait until it is safe to move, Padawan,// Qui-Gon ’s comforting voice echoed in his mind.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Obi-Wan sat down on the cushions with an exhausted sigh. There were still some aftershocks, but he could feel them lessen in intensity. The whole thing for him was a lesson in the Living Force. He could feel the stress of the planet ’s crust. And then there was the panicked emotions coming from the natives. The felinoids in mass scrambled down to the forest floor, thinking that they would be safer there. For most of the day he had helped with the recovery effort, and now they were all eating dinner and resting. It had been a long, and exhausting day. Almost a quarter of the population of Savio had died as the buildings crumbled and then fell. Obi-Wan hated feeling how each life was snuffed out. Even their transport was lost. Which meant that he lost everything he brought. All he had left was what he was wearing.

He let out another sigh as he looked out the opening of the crudely, and hastily constructed building. Obi-Wan knew he was bored, and there wasn ’t much he could do about it.

Qui-Gon stepped inside and lowered himself to the ground.  “How are you?”

Obi-Wan drug his eyes from the door to his Master and then back to the door again.  “Mostly tired.” Getting up, he went over to the entrance and looked out and then up to the tree canopy. From this vantage point, it didn’t look like anything was wrong. Feeling a gentle push, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. The older Jedi was already beginning his evening meditations. Hoping it would make him feel better, Obi-Wan went back over to Qui-Gon and folded his legs while lowering himself down to the ground. There the two joined together and began delving into the maelstrom that the Force created. For all its chaotic imagery, it was calming at the same time.

Not knowing how long he was in the grips of the Force, Obi-Wan felt more than heard a rustling sound. Cracking one eye open, he looked around to see who it was. Bruck had come into the room and was looking through something, something that suspiciously looked like a traveling bag. When he found what he was looking for, he closed the bag and left the structure, leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to finish their meditations.

“Is there something wrong, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon. He shook his head. For a moment something felt off.  “I don’t think so, Master.” He closed his eyes once again and began searching through his memories, trying to find out what it was that bothered him. Not coming up with anything solid, he shook himself out of it and opened both his eyes. The sun had set some time earlier and now the whole area was dark. Power was completely cut off, and the Savioans were fearful of building any type of fire for both light and safety. It felt as if they had been thrown back into a time where there was no electrical power for use.

Settling on the cushions Obi-Wan pulled one of the blankets over him for at least some protection and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day Obi-Wan had that strange feeling again. It almost felt like worry, but it was different from the Savioans. Shaking it off again, he went in search for Bruck. When he couldn ’t find him, he turned around all the way and reached out for Qui-Gon. Even though they had a training bond, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly where the Master Jedi was at. He had to physically search for him.

Not knowing where to find them, Obi-Wan eventually went towards the make-shift shelter where some of the highest ranked members of the rescue efforts was located. He nodded to himself as he stepped inside. Qui-Gon was there and speaking to several officials. Even though he didn ’t see Obi-Wan he indicated with his hand that he wanted him to come closer. As soon as the older Jedi was finished he turned and looked at him. “Good, you’re here.”

Obi-Wan forced himself not to take a step back as he furrowed his brow.  “What are you talking about, Master?”

Qui-Gon looked back to the official for a long moment before turning back to Obi-Wan. He indicated a far corner of the room, and several paces away from prying ears.  “Padawan,” he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, “There have been several witnesses that have come forward stating they saw Padawan Chun push Boe Labon off the platform, and that you never responded.”

This was not what he was expecting. Obi-Wan ’s eyes opened wide and he shook his head. “But, I tried to catch him, he—”

The Master Jedi raised his hand for silence.  “Padawan, this is something that cannot be taken lightly. There are witnesses, and I am duty bound to investigate what happened. You can give your statement as soon as you’re ready.”

Hearing movement and Force signatures from behind them, both Jedi turned to see Master Tualin had arrived with Bruck, who was trailing behind at a respectful distance. With a nod from Qui-Gon, the Twi ’Lek brought the white-hair padawan near where Obi-Wan stood. “Padawans, you will remain here until we finish with the investigation,” he stated.

Obi-Wan lowered his head in resignation. He did try and catch the aide, but everything happened so fast that he was too far down before he could catch him. Plus, he just wasn ’t strong enough.

“You are not being detained, Padawan,” Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

//That doesn ’t help much//

The Jedi Master ’s eyes narrowed before he turned his attention back to Tualin. The two Masters then moved over to a corner and began to speak quietly, while leaving both Obi-Wan and Bruck by themselves. When it looked as if they had come to some sort of consensus, the Twi’Lek came back over. “Padawan Chun, you need to stay here. Whatever Master Qui-Gon tells you to do, you do it.”

“Yes, Master,” Bruck nodded, actually sounding contrite for once.

“I need to contact the High Council and apprise them of the situation.” Tualin left the three of them alone.

Looking around, Obi-Wan paused then shook his head. It felt as if everything was going from bad to worse. //I ’m not guilty.//

//Padawan, I never said you were.//

“It was an accident,” Bruck blurted out.

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to look at the other Padawan.

“I didn’t mean to push him.”

For once Obi-Wan felt bad about Bruck. He looked to be in a worse position than he was.  “Bruck, I believe that the Force will make sure that things will work out for the best.”

“Whatever,” Bruck muttered.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Because of the severity of the damage from the ground quakes, the Reconciliation Council dispatched a fleet of ships as soon as they were informed. Half way there, they received word that three more Jedi needed to travel to the stricken planet. It wasn ’t that unusual for Jedi to travel with the Council. Along with the Jedi healers that were normally on these trips, the three other members that joined them were of the elite Judiciary organization that would help in search and rescue operations on devastated worlds. 

Once the fleet of support vessels slid into orbit around Rama, shuttles immediately started carrying both equipment, along with supplies for the stricken inhabitants. The quake, it turned out, was bigger than first thought. It ended up devastating a large portion of the world. In the first shuttle, Jedi Master Mace Windu stepped down the ramp. For a moment he looked around, taking in what needed to be done. It was obvious how much work the planet needed in the months and years ahead of them. The official reason why he was there, though was because of Master Tualin ’s report. That would have to wait. Right now, everyone needed to help with the search and rescue operation.

“It’s worse than I thought,” the other Master Jedi, Adi Gallia said from behind him. Windu turned to her and nodded. Sunlight glinted off her Tholoth headdress as she shook her head. “I can feel the suffering these people have dealt with,” she muttered as she looked up and into the tree canopy far above. Even the trees felt as if they were suffering from the destruction.

“Yes.” Windu didn’t bother turning around. The two Councilors waited there until they were joined by another member of the High Council. When Eeth Koth appeared they all looked at each other for a few moments. They were the ones that were there on behalf of the Council. The accusation that was leveled on the Padawans was a serious charge. And any kind of accusation was taken seriously, especially if Jedi were involved. If the upcoming events led up to a trial, Windu needed to be here in person.

Eventually a young human female wearing similar clothing and with blonde hair, came down the ramp and stood next to Adi.

“Come Padawan Tachi,” Adi glanced down and to the side. “There are people that need our help.”

“Yes, Master,” the human girl answered with a soft voice and dutifully followed the Tholothian into the growing refugee camp.

The two remaining Masters looked at each other for a few minutes and then split up, going to help as many Savoians as possible with what resources they had on hand.

When they could do no more, except get in the way of the Jedi healers that were assigned to the Reconciliation Council, Windu went in search of Masters Jinn and Tualin. Eventually he found them in another area, helping clean out the debris in one of the heavily damaged buildings. Neither Padawan Chun or Kenobi were present which wasn ’t all that surprising. If Rama demanded a trial, if it ever came to that, Mace would be the one to give the final agreements as to what the punishment, if any, would be.

Everyone paused for a few minutes to catch their breath. Moving heavy objects through the Force was difficult work. Every time something was moved, they had to make sure that it was safe to proceed. Most of the buildings were still unstable, and if an aftershock happened the much weakened platforms would collapse down to the forest floor.  “Masters Gallia and Koth are here.”

Qui-Go only nodded as he sighed, and then rubbed his face.  “Good.” He looked physically exhausted from both the physical and mental exertion from the past several hours.

“Where are the two Padawans,” The councilor asked.

“They are both in Savio’s makeshift Security Office.” Qui-Gon gave him a grim look. His tone and attitude were completely understandable in light of the earlier events and the witnesses’ reports.

Nodding, Mace left Qui-Gon to continue working in his area and he headed off in the direction he knew Adi had gone. He found both Adi and her Padawan standing on a solid looking platform in the middle of a serious conversation. He slid his arms into his opposing sleeves and waited until they came to a stopping point. Eventually Tachi nodded and headed off in another direction while Adi turned to look at him.  “Yes, Master Windu?”

“Padawans Chun and Kenobi are in the city’s security office.”

“So, they are being held,” she frowned as she moved towards the higher ranked Jedi.

“Yes. We need to find out quickly if the government wants a trial, or not.”

Adi shook her head.  “If that happens it will be a media frenzy, and there would be nothing we could do about it.” Trials were serious business, and both Padawans needed fair representation. The media though, didn’t care. They saw themselves as judge, jury, and executioner, and parts of the public easily took it all in.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

 

“You were there,” Obi-Wan sighed as he looked down at his hands. “That was only just the beginning.” He paused, “I don’t want to say hate, but I did really dislike Bruck for what he did to me when we were initiates.”

“True, but you did what you could,” Siri reached over and grasped his arm.

Obi-Wan was actually grateful for her support.  “It just felt like…,” his voice drifted off as he rested his cheek against her blonde hair. His stomach, though decided that it didn’t want to cooperate with him and began roiling. Before it got any worse, he got up and went back over to the small kitchen.

The unexpected movement startled Siri.  “What?” she frowned and squinted towards him.

“There are a lot of things we need to go through,” Obi-Wan said over his shoulder. As he settled back at the kitchen table he sniffed as he rubbed his nose. 

Eventually Siri rose to her feet and joined him once again at the small table. Reaching for the datafile reader, she messed with it.  “There’s a problem that I can’t figure out.”

Obi-Wan reached over and took her reader. As he scrolled through the lessons he muttered,  “it shouldn’t be that difficult to master.”

“For you it isn’t,” she shot back. Leaning back in the chair, she folded her arms.

“Siri,” Obi-Wan sighed, “There are a few short cuts I can show you to make things easier.”

She rolled her eyes before leaning forward to see what he was doing with her datafile reader.

“There,” Obi-Wan mumbled then pointed the small computer towards a monitor that was bolted to the wall. After a few seconds the dark screen lit up, and what was on the small computer was transfered to the much larger screen. “This is where I do all my assignments, at least when not in class,” he explained.

Reaching over, Siri plucked the reader from Obi-Wan ’s hands and searched for the troublesome problem. This was something she had been working on for the past week, but still couldn’t get the right answer. “Here it is,” she said as she pulled it up on the wall monitor.

_ Not that one, _ Obi-Wan bemoaned to himself.

“That doesn’t give me a whole lot of confidence in your abilities.”

He gave her a sharp look. Apparently he wasn ’t as good at hiding his feelings than he realized. “It’s not that, Siri.”

“Then what?”

“I remember this particular problem,” he rested his chin in his palm.

“Still don’t have that much confidence,” she looked around the kitchen and then back down to her hands.

“It’s not that. I just have to remember how I worked this problem.” Obi-Wan glanced over to Siri and then took the datafile reader. “Watch,” he explained as he filled with the computer. “Once you get the spatial aspects of it, everything falls into place.”

“Spatial?” Siri leaned forward and reached over to take the reader, inadvertently bushing his hand. They both froze, then slowly backed away from each other. For a moment she acted like the information on the small screen was the most fascinating thing she ever encountered. “I think I got it,” she eventually answered.

Looking back up to the monitor, Obi-Wan studied the characters for a moment before nodding.  “This is one of those things that the instructors build on in your studies for the next cycle. Eventually you’ll wonder just why you thought it was so difficult.” He gave her a smirk.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Obi-Wan,” Siri pushed his shoulder away from her as she got up.

“Always,” he hid his feeling of uneasiness behind a grin as he watched her gather her things. Without thinking of the possible consequences, Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers, stilling her movements. Her skin was warm, and soft to the touch. For a moment he felt his own skin tingle. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Standing up, he looked down to her hands and watched as she slowly put what she was holding back on the table, then looked up into his eyes. His eyes widened as he felt an intense pull. _She feels it too._ Before he could even think of what he was doing, they were stumbling towards his bedroom.

 

 

Obi-Wan slowly emerged from sleep and glanced over to the chrono for a moment before sighing and sinking back down into the warm engulfing sleep. At this point in his probation he wasn ’t sure which master would show up at his door to escort him to his classes, and at this point he really didn’t care. Turning, he felt warm softness snuggle against him and then let their own sigh. He let a smile cross his face as he tried to focus on why he was so farm and comfortable.

For some time he couldn ’t even reason why he had these particular feelings. Opening his eyes, he blinked several times while trying to figure out why there was blond hair on the pillow next to him. “Blast,” he hissed as he bolted from the sleep couch. Siri’s presence was not what he was expecting at all. The adrenaline rushing through his system made him shake as he tried to come to terms with the fact of what they actually did last evening. “S-Siri, you need to wake up,” he said as he leaned over. Not wanting to touch her bare shoulder, he made sure that the blanket was between his hand and her skin.

“Huh?” her hand reached out from under the covers and to bat his away.

“Siri,” he hissed louder. Obi-Wan glanced down and realized he still wasn’t wearing anything. Turning, he hurried into his refresher and grabbed his robe. As he tied it around him, he moved back into the large room. 

Siri was sitting up with the blanket covering her chest, eyes wide in surprise.  “What time is it?” she asked as she reached down to the floor and began sifting through the clothing to find hers.

Obi-Wan glanced to the chrono again.  “You’ve got less than an hour to get back to your rooms. You need to hurry because there will be another master to escort me to my classes.”

Siri nodded as she gathered up her things and went into the refresher. While she was in there, Obi-Wan went to put on his own clothing. As he was getting his boots on Siri reemerged from the smaller room while running her fingers through her hair to get it untangled, and into some semblance of normalcy.

Looking up, Obi-Wan frowned, then stood up while putting his belt in place.  “I’m really sorry for what happened yesterday. If you don’t want me to tutor you anymore, just say so.”

For a moment Siri didn ’t really look at him. She took a deep breath then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. “Listen, did I tell you no yesterday?”

“Umm…no….”

“Good.” She crossed the small room and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before gathering the rest of her things from the kitchen and then went out the main door and into the corridor.

 

 

Obi-Wan was seated at the table working through his latest assignments when he felt Qui-Gon ’s presence in the corridor, and then the door opening. There was something different though. It was almost as if he were brooding on something. For Obi-Wan that was a strange sensation. Qui-Gon never brooded.

“Master?” he asked as he rose from his seat and headed back into the open area. Qui-Gon was sitting down and letting the back of his head rest against the couch’s headrest.

“Padawan,” he acknowledged.

“How did the mission go?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat down in the chair.

“Not good.” The older Jedi paused, “Tahl’s been blinded.”

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to look at his hands. Instead of trying to give any sort of answer, he reached out through their training bond. Qui-Gon ’s shields were stronger than ever. Nothing leaked out. “I’m sorry, Master,” he finally answered.

“Obi-Wan, it’s not your fault.”

This time Obi-Wan looked up. He could feel warmth coming from Qui-Gon through their bond.  _ This isn _ _ ’t right. He shouldn’t be trying to comfort me after whatever it was that happened. _ Taking a deep breath, he rose to his feet and went over to the couch and sat down beside Qui-Gon. He placed a hand on Qui-Gon ’s shoulder. “If I had been there, I would have stopped it from happening.”

“I’m glad that you weren’t there.” He paused, “I know you too well, and….”

“What?”

For a while Qui-Gon remained quiet. When he spoke his voice was soft.  “Tahl had a vision on the way to Melila/Daan. In it you left the Order to stay to help the children.”

Obi-Wan ’s eyes widened. This was not what he was expecting. “Really? I would never leave the Order, it’s who I am.”

Qui-Gon sat up and gave him a long look.  “ _ Never _ is a strong word, Padawan. Don ’t ever say that because the moment you do, you will regret it.”

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan looked away for a moment before bringing his attention back to Qui-Gon.  “Will Master Tahl be okay?”

“In time. Come on,” Qui-Gon stood and went towards the door.

“Where are we going?” With quick steps Obi-Wan joined him at the door. As soon as they were out in the corridor Qui-Gon turned and moved towards the lifts. “I suspect you’re wishing to see her.”

Obi-Wan couldn ’t help but smile, but soon it melted away. He wasn’t sure what to expect. While in the training dojo’s injures were bound to happen. He had seen quite a few of them, but never blindness.

It didn ’t take all that long to reach the entrance into the Healer’s Ward. Even though it was busy, the rooms were calming at the same time. They moved through the area until they reached the areas where the Jedi were cared for, for the Ward also took care of civilians who needed the specialized care that only Jedi Healers could give them.

The two stopped at a door. Qui-Gon took a deep breath then pushed the door open. It was obvious that Qui-Gon was greatly affected by Tahl ’s injury.

The Noorian Jedi lay in the bed with her eyes covered in a bandage that looked garish to her dark honey color skin.  “I see you’ve returned with your shadow Qui-Gon,” her voice soft.

“Of course,” Qui-Gon put a smile into his voice. He turned to Obi-Wan and indicated for him to come closer.

“Master Tahl,” Obi-Wan came up to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. With her other hand she reached over and took his hand.

“I’m glad that you’ve come, Obi-Wan,” her smile was strained. “I’m glad you stayed here.” She turned towards Qui-Gon. “Can we?”

Qui-Gon nodded.  “I’ll just be outside.”

When the door closed, Tahl turned back to Obi-Wan. She squeezed his hand in what he saw as comfort.  “I’m glad that you remained here.”

“Your vision?”

Even though her eyes were covered, she still registered surprise.  “How?” Tahl shook her head. “Of course, Qui-Gon had to have told you.” Tahl squeezed his hand again. “There was a blonde girl there. It felt as if you were just as interested in her as in helping the children who are trying to end the long civil war.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side as he frowned.  “I haven’t had a vision in some time. I wonder if it’s because of Master Qui-Gon presence.”

She shrugged, then winced.  “It could be. Just remember, be careful when you have them. Most of the time it’s just a vision of the many futures that are possible.”

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Obi-Wan sighed as he made himself a cup of sapir tea. He felt as if each day was going slower than the previous one. At least the first half of his probation was almost over with. Ever since Tahl was blinded it felt as if Qui-Gon was at the Temple more often. The times Qui-Gon was out in the field gave him the time to brood, though he knew that brooding was never good.

The one bright spot was when Siri would come over. Soon the tutoring sessions didn ’t last as long as they used to. When Qui-Gon was out on a mission more often than not, they found themselves in his bedroom. At first he was worried that he might get her pregnant. That was until he found out that the human Jedi females were started on long-term contraceptives once they matured. He never felt more relieved in his life when he found out that little bit of information.

Tonight was one of the few nights that Qui-Gon was in the Temple. Like the previous times his Master was present he made sure that he was still on track with his studies. At the moment it was fairly simple, all Obi-Wan had to do was to attend both his classes and his lightsaber training sessions, although those were harder since he was mostly alone. Along with that there were the times that they exercised. They needed to be physically strong and limber to be able to protect themselves if need be.

“What’s wrong Obi-Wan? Are you all right?” Qui-Gon asked, compassion lacing his voice. 

Even with the probation Obi-Wan had never complained about his lot. He knew he was lucky have at least some semblance of freedom. It could have been much, much worse.

Obi-Wan came out of the small kitchen and first made sure that he put his cup down before flopping down in the closest chair.  “It’s more like I’m bored out of my mind,” he gave what sounded like a depressed sigh even to him. “And I’m still restricted on what I can do.”

“For only a few more days. Then you will have freedom to move around the Temple.”

“But not outside,” Obi-Wan muttered.

At Obi-Wan ’s semi-admission Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. “You never really went out before. Why now?”

For a moment Obi-Wan remained silent, as if contemplating his words.  “Maybe because I had the option of being able to go outside, even if it was with a chaperon.” Leaning forward, he reached over to the table and grasped the cup he brought and took a sip. The sapir had cooled considerably since he set it down on the small table.

“I see,” Qui-Gon’s voice remained soft. “I’ve also been told that you’ve been leaving your training sessions early when I’m not here.” His tone wasn’t accusatory, but it did hold concern. It was normal for Obi-Wan to stay through entire training sessions. It wasn’t strictly required for padawans to remain through the end. But Obi-Wan leaving before the end of a session was very unusual. “I would like to know if your actions are because of your current predicament.”

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan got up and took his cup back into the small kitchen then headed to his room and shut the door. Qui-Gon sighed as he reached over to his small communicator.

“ _Hello?”_ Adi Gallia ’s voice sounded tinny from the small receiver as she answered.

“Adi, this is Qui-Gon.” His eyes traveled over towards Obi-Wan’s room again before focusing his attention on his conversation with the Tholothian master.

“ _Qui-Gon. How are things?”_ her voice held warmth and compassion.

“I’m not sure.” He heard a small gasp from the small speaker. “I think the probation is really starting to get Obi-Wan.” Once again he looked towards Obi-Wan’s room then back to the room before him.

“ _Well, it has been almost six months. If I was under those kinds of restrictions I would be going stir crazy from the inactivity.”_ She hesitated before continuing, _“Were you able to ask him…?”_

Qui-Gon shook his head.  “No, Adi, I wasn’t able to. Plus I didn’t want to ask him about his personal life in his current emotional state. Has Siri said anything to you?”

There was a pause. Adi ’s voice turned thoughtful,  _ “No, and I’m the same with you. I only want to make sure that no one gets hurt.” _

“Same here. If the other padawan is Obi-Wan I will not stop either of them from seeing each other. I’m hoping that it will teach both of them how serious a relationship can become.”

“ _Thank the Force for contraceptives, especially for padawans.”_

Qui-Gon felt a hollow pang at her words. Sometimes he wondered how different things would be if he and Tahl were formally together. He heard rumors of other Jedi actually being married, but with his reputation of being a maverick, he didn ’t want to push the Council too far when it came to relationships. Maybe things were different with the up and coming padawans.

“ _Ever since Siri became my padawan I have gotten to know her quite well. From what I can see I think it’s one of those first relationship scenarios.”_

Qui-Gon nodded absently.  “It looks like I’ll be here for the foreseeable future. I should be able to keep an eye on the two of them, or at least Obi-Wan.” He paused for a moment, wondering if he should ask this, “Would you like to bring Siri over for something to eat?”

There was a pause on Adi ’s end. It was so long that for a moment Qui-Gon figured that she would turn it down seeing that Tahl was back at the Temple, even though it was in the Healer’s Ward. “I think we might, Qui-Gon. Is this an ulterior motive in seeing if Obi-Wan is the one?”

Qui-Gon looked towards Obi-Wan ’s room once again then turned his attention back to the small communicator. He then looked over to the small kitchen, only then realizing that he probably didn’t have enough food for all four of them. “Maybe. Plus I haven’t seen you for a while and wanted to see if you would like to go down to the refractory for something to eat.”

“ _Hmm…,”_ her voice held a smile, _“First your quarters, and now the refractory?”_

“Adi, I only just realized that I probably don’t have the supplies here.”

She snorted,  _ “Either that or you don’t want Tahl knowing that we ate in your rooms without any supervision?” _

This time Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.  “No, it’s not that.” Thought he realized after the fact that whatever he said to dissuade the Tholothian would only make her think that he and Tahl were officially together. Officially they weren’t, but that didn’t stop them from seeing each other whenever they could.

“ _Of course not,”_ this time she actually laughed.  _“We’ll be down there shortly.”_

“We’ll see you then.” Qui-Gon lowered the small communicator and sat there for a moment. He looked back to the door that led into Obi-Wan’s sleeping chamber. If the padawan was brooding it would be good to get him out. Though at the same time he could understand why he didn’t want to be amongst the others. With a sigh he hefted himself up from the couch and headed over to the door.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon tapped on it. He respected his Padawan’s privacy, but he was still under age.

There was a muffled answer, not clear enough to understand the words. Instead of calling out again, he opened the door. Obi-Wan was seated at the small desk and reading through his homework, at least it looked like his homework.  “What?”

Qui-Gon leaned up against the door frame and folded his arms.  “Not knowing if you’ve eaten everything in the kitchen, and haven’t bothered to restock it, we are going to the refractory for dinner.”

Obi-Wan had the decency to look embarrassed which only made Qui-Gon smile all the more.

Setting down his datapad, Obi-Wan got to his feet and followed the Jedi Master out of the rooms and into the corridor. It didn ’t take all that long to get down to the refractory.

Qui-Gon ’s eyes swept across the room looking for the Tholothian master. Finding her with her Padawan sitting next to her, he raised his hand to catch her attention and then headed over to the line where he could pick up his meal, with Obi-Wan dutifully following behind him. As they moved through the tables he could hear whispers. He frowned. Whispers were never good. He felt a spike of first worry through his bond with Obi-Wan, and then anger. //Ignore them, Padawan.//

//I know, Master.//

As they sat down, the conversation volume around them rose and then went silent once again. Adi looked up and then back down to her meal,  “It’s Master Windu.”

It wasn ’t that unusual for the members of the High Council to get something to eat in the refractory.

Qui-Gon saw out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan freeze and then slowly relax. For a moment he looked across the table to Siri and then back to his own meal. It looked as if the younger Padawan was studiously ignoring everything except her food, which she found as being very interesting. The side of Qui-Gon ’s mouth quirked up before he dropped it for a more neutral expression.

//Knowing me, he ’ll sit here,// Obi-Wan’s voice floated through their training bond.

//And that ’s bad?//

“I guess not,” Obi-Wan muttered out loud.

In the end the Councillor never did sit with them. He found someone else to sit next to. 

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an amused look.  “Do you feel better now?” He indicated the table on the other side of the room.

Whatever Obi-Wan said was too low to understand. Qui-Gon felt like calling him on his Padawan ’s attitude, but in the end he decided to give him a break. It was difficult and the younglings had a propensity of spreading rumors and gossip when they shouldn’t be.

The rest of the meal they spent in companionable silence. When they were finished, they all rose to their feet and took their trays over to the trash recycling receptacle. Adi gave him an amused smile as they separated in the corridor. In the end Obi-Wan really didn ’t show any signs, but Siri was more interesting. She was openly ignoring him. Qui-Gon would have to talk to Adi about this. 

By the time Tahl had physically recovered, though not her sight, both she and Qui-Gon were sent on another mission. Obi-Wan wandered through the corridors of the Temple by himself. Eventually he found himself standing before the doors that led to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He hadn ’t been there in some time. Pushing the doors open, he felt the life within the large room wash over him.

Entering the space, he let his feet take him in whatever direction they led. At first he thought it was some random chance, or choice, but soon he found himself near the thicket where he had hidden long before he became a Padawan. Pushing the foliage aside, he worked his way through the underbrush until he found his long hidden place for meditation. With a sigh, he sank down onto the soft grass and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.  _ I should come here more often. _

“ _Obi-Wan, is that you?” A woman’s voice echoed. He found himself in a dark room with a beautiful woman that had dark skin and strikingly fair eyes. Worry permeated the place. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it._

“ _Don’t, Qui-Gon,” Tahl’s voice pleaded. “It’s not worth it.”_

Obi-Wan gasped and jerked awake. Leaning forward he placed his face in his hands as he tried to come to terms with what he saw and heard. Everything roiled within him. Shaking himself, he rose to his feet and left the thicket on unsteady feet. As he moved to the path he felt a stirring within the Force and stopped near a tree.

Yoda appeared from around the corner and gave him a sleepy look, while leaning on his gimmer stick.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan took a step closer then placed his hands within the opposite sleeves of his cloak while bowing his head.

Yoda cocked his head to the side.  “Padawan Kenobi. Come.”

Not sure what the Grand Master had in mind, he shrugged and followed him to another part of the room. Eventually they stopped and settled down on the soft grass.  “Vision, you had young Padawan.” When Obi-Wan nodded, he continued, “Of the future, always be mindful.”

“I try, Master, but it can be difficult at times.” Obi-Wan lowered himself down to the ground. Instead of folding his legs, he had one bent and the other folded underneath his bent one. And with that he described the images he saw and the voices he heard. “I want to say the woman was familiar, but I’m not sure from where.” He shook his head. “And Master Tahl was not speaking to me, but to Master Qui-Gon.”

Yoda ’s face turned inscrutable.

“What is it, Master Yoda?”

“For you to worry about, nothing there is Padawan.” Using his gimmer stick, he tapped Obi-Wan on the leg and then used that to pull himself back up. “Training, you need to work on.”

Obi-Wan knew an order when he heard it.  “Yes, Master.” He also rose to his feet and headed out of the fabulous room and back into the Temple corridors in the general direction of the dojos. Opening the door to one of the communal dojos, he found Bant off to the side and working on one of the many katas they all learned as initiates.

“Bant,” Obi-Wan called as he raised a hand to catch her attention.

The Mon Calamari stopped in the middle of the kata and turned towards him. Her eyes lit up and she gave him the calamari ’s version of a smile. “It’s good to see you, Obi-Wan.”

Slipping out of his cloak, he let it drop to the floor and then reached for his lightsaber.  “Do you want to spar?”

“Always.” She blinked while waiting for him to approach.

They weren ’t the only ones in the large room. Besides other Padawans, on the walls were pictures of not only the formal seal of the Jedi Order, but of the Temple and even one that dated back to the creation of the legendary darksaber. Rumor had it, it was on Mandelore, but no Jedi would ever dare head in that direction.

Igniting his blue blade, Obi-Wan stepped forward entered the Ataru initial position while waiting for Bant to begin her attack.

It never happened.

Bant ’s silver eyes grew wide, if that was even possible, and she dropped her weapon. “No,” she cried out as she collapsed to her knees and with her webbed hands she held the sides of her head.

“Bant?” Obi-Wan put down his saber and came towards her. He knelt down when he reached her side. He wasn’t the only one. Other Padawans of various ages also came near, curious and worried from what they felt through the Force.

“It’s Master Tahl,” she sobbed as she lowered her head to the floor in almost an attitude of prayer.

“What abo—,” he stopped, remembering the vision he had earlier. He looked up, helpless, until he spied Master Yoda step into the room.

The Grand Master ’s ears drooped, not a good sign, especially since he was coming towards them. The Padawans around them dispersed when Yoda placed a hand on Bant’s salmon colored head. “Come young one.”

Obi-Wan helped Bant to her feet and began to move with them but stopped when Yoda shook his head.  “Yes, Master,” he bowed and stepped away, feeling helpless as his friend left the room.

 

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 41BBY
> 
>  
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Obi-Wan stood in his refresher, hands flat on the counter. Bant’s reactions from earlier were not good at all. Deep inside he knew what it meant.

Tahl….

Obi-Wan shook his head again. Eventually he pushed away from the counter and went back into the small common room and then to the kitchen. He stopped in front of the cabinet that held the Corellian bourbon. The level of the amber liquid inside was lower than when he last saw it.

Neither of them set up a time for Siri's next tutoring session, if you could call it that. By now there was only a few things that she couldn’t quite grasp, so after they worked on those problems, then they worked on other things, things that were much more enjoyable. But with Qui-Gon at the Temple more often than not, they found it getting harder to find time together. The thing is, Qui-Gon hadn’t made it back from his last mission. Something happened, though he wasn’t sure what it was.

With Siri not there to lighten his mood, Obi-Wan reached for the bottle and another glass. He poured a generous splash into the glass and then drank it without stopping. Lowering it, he grimaced at the taste, though he still poured another one. The taste was the same, but at this point he really didn’t care.

After putting the glass in the sink, and leaving the bottle on the counter, he went back to their common room and sat heavily on the couch. On the low table before him was his communicator. Obi-Wan knew he should reach out to his master, but he wasn’t sure of himself at the same time.

With a sigh he finally reached for the comm and then flicked it on. After setting it to Qui-Gon’s personal channel he waited for an answer. Obi-Wan almost flicked it off when Qui-Gon finally answered. _“Obi-Wan?”_ For a moment he sat there looking at the round cylindrical object. _He sounds tired._

“Yes, Master, it’s me. Are you okay? Is Master Tahl with you?” Obi-Wan pulled the comm away when he tried to hiccup. “Master?” he asked when Qui-Gon didn’t answer.

“ _I’ll be back at the Temple soon enough,”_ and Qui-Gon closed out the channel.

Obi-Wan let his hands drop to his lap. Something bad happened. Qui-Gon would never cut off the call like that. Just as he set it back on the low table the holo, also on the table, activated, startling him, while Siri’s image appeared above it.

“ _Obi-Wan?”_

It was obvious she had seen his reaction. “Sorry, Siri,” he grimaced. “You startled me, that’s all.”

She nodded slowly then frowned. _“I’m sorry that I canceled our latest tutoring session.”_

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “It’s all right, Siri.”

Her frown morphed into something different. _“Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?”_

“No,” he shook his head though silently debating with himself whether he should tell her his concerns. “Wait…maybe…yeah.”

“ _Are you sure?”_

His look turned grim. “Not really.”

In the end Siri never did come over. Obi-Wan had another drink and then went off to bed. The next morning he woke up, eyes bleary and a headache. With the heel of his hand he rubbed his forehead. It took him a few moments before he realized that he had a bit of a hangover. “Ugh,” he muttered as he stumbled from the sleep couch to the refresher. Turning on the light, he squinted at the bright light and then at the image of him in the mirror. He frowned then turned and left to go back to his room where he could prepare for the day.

Obi-Wan never did see Bant, which was very unusual. Most of the time either he was in the same classes with his clan, or with them while training in the dojos. It felt strange not seeing her. _Is this what it will be like if anything happens to one of them,_ he wondered. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he focused once again on his latest class on diplomacy. It was boring, but also necessary at the same time. For most of the lectures he forced himself to pay attention with interest, either that or he’d fall asleep.

It was the next day when he finally saw Bant again. Obi-Wan sat down beside her at the refractory, hoping that there might be something he could do to help her. “Are you okay?” he kept his voice low as he leaned towards her.

“I…I’ve been in the Healer’s Ward.” She sniffed then sighed, her webbed hands now spayed on the table.

“Why would you be there?” The whole thing was confusing to Obi-Wan.

“My training bond with…it broke. Obi-Wan, you have no idea how painful it is, was.” Bant shook her head and closed her silver eyes. “It was like the worst headache imaginable, and then some. I was following Master Yoda and then the next thing I knew I was in the Healer’s Ward with Healer Doel looking over me full of worry.”

Obi-Wan reached over and grasped her closest webbed one. “How are you doing now?”

Before she could answer, Jedi Master Kit Fisto, tray in hand, approached the table and sat down in front of them. “Padawan Kenobi,” he nodded with a smile. It was difficult to read his expression, especially with his eyes completely black.

“Master Kit,” Obi-Wan nodded as he removed his hand and grasped a fork.

The Nautolian turned his attention back to Bant. “Take your time young one. When you are ready we can have your things moved.”

Bant looked down at the plate and her meal. “Thank you, I think…Master,”

The three ate in companionable silence until it was time for Obi-Wan to leave. “I would stay, Bant, but I have training.”

She gave him a watery smile. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

As Obi-Wan left the refractory he smiled to himself. It was good that she had a new master. If she had been in the Healer’s Ward from what looked like a broken bond it made him worry about what would happen to him if Qui-Gon was ever killed. Instead of trying to mull over the implications he forced himself to pay attention to the latest training session. Either that or he’d be covered in bacta patches, which wasn’t a lot of fun in the first place.

That evening he flopped down on the couch and sighed as he closed his eyes. It had been a long day “What am I going to do when Master Qui-Gon comes back?” he asked himself. At least Bant will be okay.

It was only after Qui-Gon returned with Tahl’s body did Obi-Wan understand its implications. Up until he saw the casket he could believe that she was only hurt and that would come back and spend time in the Healer’s Ward, with Qui-Gon by her side more often than not. Not this time, and never again. Most, if not all the Jedi that were present in the Temple attended her memorial, and funeral service. Jedi bodies were burned, if possible, for ancient stories of the Sith mentioned that with the darkest of arts they could actually bring people back to life. When he first read about that, he thought it was just wrong on all accounts.

 

_finis_


End file.
